


Wrecking Ball

by Sxross



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Darkness, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Ricken struggle to find a foothold in a tenuous relationship, but when Nah arrives with Ricken's red hair everything goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! First time in the Fire Emblem fandom. I've played the game so many times I'm surprised it took me this long to get around to it.

“So you and I will be over here. Just watch my back and I’ll watch yours” Robin pointed to an area of the map and Henry leaned in close to look too.

They were in the war tent going over strategy together. Robin had decided to pair up with Henry himself since he was still wary of the dark mages loyalties and figured that if he decided to turn on them that he could take him out if he had too. The thought was distasteful, and if Henry really wanted to take anyone out he's had a multitude of chances to do so. None the less that wide grin unnerved him.

Henry watched the tactician closely. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly, but he figured he would look until he found it. That was when his eyes drifted to Robin's hand.His eyes widened and he excitedly grabbed his left hand.

“Grimleal?” His green eyes flashed open and his grin was wide enough to split his face.

Robin flinched from the contact and ripped his hand from the mages grasp, surprised not only to see his eyes open but the swift shift in his emotions.

“Of course not.” He spat the words out like poison and watched Henry's face slightly fall. His smile still there, but the interest leaving his eyes.

“My mistake! I thought we could swap crazy cult stories. Nya Ha!” Before Robin could respond a crow cawed from right outside the tent “Sounds like I’m needed.” Henry resumed his usual closed eye grin and he left the tent.

Robin watched as the large bird landed on Henry's shoulder and cawed at him, causing the mage to burst into laughter as he walked to the tree line a little ways away were a few more crows were presumably waiting for him. He turned back to the map and hoped that Stahl and Virion, who would be near them in the next battle, would also have their eyes on the Mage.

 

\---------

 

The battle went surprisingly well considering how Robin had been watching for any and all indications Henry would betray them. Not only did he not make a move in that direction, he had actually taken out more Risen than Robin himself and had made both Tharja and Miriel crack a smile at his bad jokes. Maybe he would end up being an important ally after all.

Just after thinking this he watched Henry rip a Risens arm off and hold it to his ever present crow for inspection. Who then flew off with it, only to drap the dismembered limb on Maribelle's lap. The troubadour shrieked and Henry dissolved into a fit of laughter.

 

\---------

 

After the next battle Robin watched as Ricken cleaned the spattered blood off Henry's face. Henry had once again proved how useful he could be in battle, if not a little ruthless and frighteningly unaffected by killing, and he thought of Sumia who had lost her lunch after the battle had ended. He noticed with surprise that Henry was actually watching Ricken while the boy cleaned him up, seemingly giving Henry a lecture of sorts as he heard a muffled ‘reckless’. The dark mage just laughed but it wasn't his piercing laughter. Just a regular chuckle which seemed to surprise those in the immediate vicinity as they gave the pair confused looks.

Looks like he had finally found someone to partner with Henry.

 

\---------

 

Ricken had initially fought Robins decision to pair him up with Henry on the grounds of thinking he was using Henry as a babysitter for him, but after two surprise skirmishes and Henry blasting the Risen about to put an ax in his back, his view of the situation had much improved. More surprisingly the whole company's opinion of Henry improved as well. Fredrick had invited the dark mage to sparring practice, which he had declined, choosing to spend those mornings with his crows while watching everyone else. Robin had seen Henry help Sumia fix everyone's bowls after she had dropped them all. He had undone a curse Tharja had cast that had ended up rebounded on Sully. Complimented Cordelia's harp playing after it had attracted all his crows. Fixed Libras paint brushes Vaike and Gregor had accidently crushed and apologized to Maribelle for the Risen arm incident.

It seemed that with the acceptance of Henry's presence, the whole camp calmed.

 

\--------

 

Henry sat under a tree and watched Miriel failing to show Ricken the proper movements for the thunder spell he was trying to learn. He thumbed the edge of his own tome and tried to fight the urge to jump up and help. Knowing that if he did he would be roped into doing it frequently by Robin and Fredrick. After the 7th misfire, and both mage’s becoming increasingly more frustrated with each other Henry left the shade of his tree and ignored the caws of protest as he shooed his crows away.

He grabbed the tome from Rickens grasp and quickly settled into the stance for Thunder and fired off at one of the practice dummies.

All movement in the practice area ceased as Henry handed the tome back to Ricken.

“Now widen your stance. Keep your arm at 90 and push from your shoulder. Not too hard though.” He moved Ricken into the correct form and the boy fired. Not nearly as lethally or gracefully as Henry had, but it had worked.

Ricken stared at him wide eyes for a moment before blurting out “You can use regular magic?!”

“Of course I can. Why is that such a SHOCK? Nya Ha!” His usual laughter and a crow landing on his shoulder broke everyone else's silence and Fredrick practically weeped for joy at Henry finally joining practice.

Henry corrected Miriel's minute mistakes with her fire spell and blew the dummy to pieces after pulling out ruin. Which considering Fredricks happiness at Henry's joining them they counted themselves lucky he didn't scold them too harshly about it.

 

\-------

 

The next week they had almost reached the area of their next battle and Henry was sitting with Tharja and Robin while they peeled potatoes and swapped stories of Pelegia.

Robin admitted to missing some of the food, while Henry and Tharja complained of the cold days had been traveling into and missing the desert.

Chrom came to fetch Robin for a ‘strategy meeting’ and Tharja and Henry both shared a look but finished the potatoes and delivered them to the kitchen tent.

Tharja went off to find some kind of mushroom she needed for a poison, while Henry went in search of Ricken.

He found the boy reading under a tree one of his birds was perched in and sat down next to him, the bird flapping down to him and settling on his outstretched leg.

“Hello Henry” Ricken said as he put down his book and looked at the white haired mage.

“Hello” Henry replied as his crow cawed loudly at Ricken too. “What are you reading?”

“A book on curses and defence. It's quite interesting.”

“Ooooo. Sounds HEXellent. Nya Ha!” Henry fed the crow a slice of some meat he produced from his robe pocket and the bird flew away in a flurry and dropped a few feathers.

“Would you like to borrow it when I’m done?” Ricken watched Henry twirl a particularly nice feather around.

“Nah. I usually make my own curses and I have a pretty good defense.” He gave Ricken his usual smile.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ricken finally asked “If you can do other magic why do you only use dark magic?”

“Because I like it! Duh.” Henry barked out a laugh at his question.

Ricken blushed “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I get that question sometimes.” Henry's smile dropped for a split second before opening his eyes to look at Ricken.

Ricken looked at them “Your eyes are green.”

“Yours are brown.” He said matter of factly before laughing again and pushing himself to his feet and brushing his cloak off “For you.” He leaned over and stuck the black feather into the sash of Rickens hat before turning and walking back towards his tent, another crow landing on his shoulder.

Ricken took off his hat to look at the feather before blushing and putting it back on.

 

\---------

 

“Dear me Lissa. Would you look at that?’ Maribelle and Lissa were seated outside their tent drinking tea and watching the camp go about its rest day when Maribelle pointed to where Henry and Ricken were talking.

“That's nothing new Maribelle, they are together quite a bit.” Lissa raised her eyebrow slightly but went back to her tea when nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“I believe she wanted you to look a bit deeper then that.” Robin appeared at Lissas side and sat down next to her.

“At what?” Lissa looked at them again, closer this time.

Henry was leaning against one of the convoy wagons and giving Ricken one of his less creepy smiles while the younger boy spoke animatedly and laughed at whatever Henry had said in response. Henry's crow hopped from his shoulder to perch on Rickens which caused him to laugh in delight while the crow fluffed its feathers, effectively knocking his hat off. Henry laughed again and bent to pick up the hat, placing it on his own head so the bird couldn't knock it off Ricken again.

Lissa watched them a bit more before turning back to Maribelle who smiled and clapped her hands together in contained happiness and Robin smiled.

“I dare say, Ricken has quite the crush.” Maribelle said pouring Robin some tea and he accepted it with a soft word of thanks.

“I would have to agree with you. Though Henry doesn't seem unreceptive.” Robin sipped the tea and looked back to the pair who were now walking away.

“So sweet.” Maribelle sighed.

“Hopefully Henry continues on this good behavior steak of his for Rickens sake.”

 

\---------

 

“You want to try your hand at dark magic?” For once Henry's ever present smile was gone.

“I want to try all forms of magic.” Ricken stated simply.

Henry's smile was back in a flash “I don't think so. You need to touch darkness to perform dark magic. You are pure. Keep it that way. Besides, dark magic has some nasty side effects attached to it.”

“Touch darkness?” Ricken was confused.

“Yup. Your soul is so clean though it would probably reject it.”

“Can I try it?”

“I’d rather not.” Henry said with a dismissive wave of his hand as his usual crow cawed at the disturbance.

They were walking a little ways into the woods during a break before reaching the next town. It was a bright day for once despite the the chill in the air and the woods weren't particularly dark but it almost seemed like Henry was being grabbed by the shadows as he passed. Each one reaching inky fingers to grab his cloak or legs, the shadows darkening his face. His hollow smile seemed almost sinister.

Ricken swallowed thickly “I can take it” The ‘I hope’ went unsaid.

Henry thought for a moment. How much damage could one pinprick of darkness do? Especially since Ricken would only try some of the spells and more than likely find them distasteful. He held out his hand for Ricken “Well then take my hand.”

Ricken hesitated before finally placing his hand in Henrys. The dark mage's hands were ice cold and his eyes wide open, revealing green a few shades darker then normal.

“It may hurt or feel cold. I don't remember much, but as soon as you touch it you have to pull away. Okay?”

Rickens heart was pounding in his throat. He didn't recognize this Henry, with his blank cold gaze and freezing hands.

He felt the faintest of a cold pricks before Henry recoiled from him, clutching his heart and coughing. He felt confusion and then fear as Henry crumpled to the forest floor and the shadows seemed to converge on him. He rushed forward and the shadows pulled away from the mage.

“What happened?!”

Henry held his hand up to stop Ricken from coming closer. his heart felt like it was going to explode and grind to a halt at the same time and he clutched at his chest trying to force force air into his frozen lungs.

It seemed Rickens heart had denied any darkness and it had rebounded back to him. He coughed hard, forcing his lungs to work and leaned back supported by his elbows which were struggling to keep him from collapsing.

“Henry?” Ricken asked quietly.

“I’m… fine. Just give me a minute.” He couldn't say anything else. Couldn't think. Just breathing seemed nearly impossible.

“What happened?” Ricken asked warily.

“Don't know. I must be losing my touch.” He gave a shaky laugh and tried to put his smile back on. A crow landed at his feet and dropped a small bone into his open hand.

“Seems they were worried too.” Now Ricken was really concerned. Henry's crows never even acknowledged if he was bleeding or wounded in battle, but they had all landed in the trees surrounding them and the biggest one had brought Henry that bone he was still staring at. He didn't know what that meant but it couldn't be anything good.

Henry sipped the bone into his cloak pocket and shooed the crow away as he moved to stand up.

He stumbled into Ricken who caught him, feeling him shaking like leaf “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No CAWS for worry.” He huffed out an attempt at a laugh as he righted himself “We better get back to the convoy. Wouldn't want them thinking I did something frightful would we?”

Ricken just nodded numbly. Something was wrong.

 

\---------

 

A couple people glanced at them when they returned but no one seemed to think anything of their disappearance until they ran into Libra.

“Oh my. Are you alright Henry?” The war monk asked alerting Lissa and Maribelle who were nearby the something was amiss.

“Perfectly intact unfortunately.” Henry laughed and the crow on his shoulder cawed at the healers loudly before flying to land on the convoy cover.

“You do look a mite pale my dear.” Maribelle said taking a step closer.

Henry took a step in response “I'm afraid i'm always pale.”

“Yes but you look as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

Well she wasn't far off the mark Henry thought “Tired I guess. I think I’ll just sit down.” He did his best to make his way to the nearby boulder but gave up halfway to grab onto the side of the wagon. His vision was swimming and his heart was thundering a frantic beat.

“What on earth happened Ricken?” Maribelle asked.

“I don't know” He didn't want to lie, but it was partially the truth and silence seemed the wisest course of action with Henry acting strange.

A sudden retching sound turned their attention back to Henry, who was doubled over and vomiting.

“Henry!” Lissa rushed to him but stopped in shock.

Henry had blood coming out of his ears and nose. A stark contrast to the shade of death his skin had taken on. He looked at her shocked expression in confusion. Her mouth moved but the noise was distorted and he couldn't make it out. He lifted a hand to his nose and pulled it away slowly when he felt the warm liquid “Oh blood.” he coughed and more spattered out.

Tharja seemed to materialize out of nowhere “Henry. What have you done?!” she could feel the darkness oozing off him in thick waves.

Henry just looked at her and laughed weakly. His crow had hoped around the ground near the vomit before cawing loudly and flying off towards the forest. Henry rubbed the small bone between his fingers as more blood bubbled out of his mouth with the laughter.

  



	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter.

Henry didn't know how long everyone had been delayed because of him, but he found didn't care one way or the other. He had to assume that with the change of clothes and worried expression on Libras face that he had been out awhile.

“Well that was a nice nap.” He laughed weakly, alerting Libra he was awake.

“How do you feel?”

“Well rested.” Henry turned to the blonde “How long was I asleep?”

“Almost a whole week.”

A week. No wonder he felt so awake “Should I lay here like a corpse or can I get up?”

“If you feel like you can manage it, you may get up.”

His head felt like a stone as he tried to sit up, but otherwise the usual crushing weight of darkness felt rather light. Which must have been Tharja's doing.

“Do you know what happened?”

“What do you mean?” He was maneuvered himself to the edge of the cot in what appeared to be a wagon, but he couldn't tell if the rocking was from the wagons motion or his head.

“Well to cause that kind of violent reaction, something must have happened.” Libra handed Henry a pouch of water.

Henry took a sip before looking around “Where are my crows?”

“Outside I would imagine.” Shut down huh.

“Well perfect. Thanks for your help.” and with that his face donned his usual smile and he mustered his strength, leaving the wagon and hopping down to the ground. Ignoring Libras protests to rest.

Immediately a crow landed on his shoulder and cawed in his ear “Yes yes I hear you.”

“Oh! Henry you're with us again. We were starting to worry.”

“Just needed a nap, but too much of a good thing can be just as bad.” he forced a laugh and turned to face Chrom.

“Just glad you are okay.” The prince said.

“Thanks. Would you happen to know where Ricken is?”

“Should be running around with Nowi somewhere I'm sure.”

Nowi. He knew the name but couldn't place the face. Was she the dragon girl? He couldn't remember. He walked away trying to work some strength back into his legs when Tharja appeared.

“Were you trying to kill yourself?” She asked icily as she fell in step with the white haired mage.

“That's wasn't the intention, but would have been an acceptable alternative.” He gave her a wide smile.

“You do realize you were raving like a lunatic in between your bouts of vomiting blood. Not that I care or anything.”

“Oh well” Henry just shrugged. He didn't really care what anyone thought about him anyway.

“What were you doing anyway? That was quite the backlash you got.”

“Little Ricken wanted to try some dark magic.”

Tharja snorted.

“I figured a pinprick wouldn't really hurt all that much.”

“Look where it got you.”

“I was lanced with it in recoil. Do you really think a prick would be too much for me?”

Henry was smiling pleasantly at her but she could feel the anger rippling from him.

“I think the least you could do is return to me what is mine.” His eyes were open and expression cold and shut off.

She handed him the small blood stained bone piece the blasted bird had given him “I wouldn't keep it. It's bad luck.”

“And yet you had it in your possession anyway.” He slipped it into his pocket.

“You would have been upset if I had gotten rid of it.”

Henry's laughter rang out “Tharja I didn't realized you cared.” His almost mocking tone was cut short when he spotted Ricken, his eyes lighting up instantly “Ricken!” he left Tharja without another word and bounded to the younger boy.

“Henry! You're awake! Are you okay enough to be up and moving?” Ricken asked, worried the dark mage would cough blood and keel over again.

“As good as I can expect to be right now.” His crow cawed at Ricken before flying off again.

“That's the first I’ve seen of your birds since you… got sick.” Ricken looked away awkwardly.

“They don't like everyone else much so I'm not all that surprised.”

He picked up another discarded feather and placed it in Rickens hat with the other one.

“Henry! You're okay now!” The tiny girl with green hair ran over to stand by Ricken.

She must be Nowi.

“I've been Rickens stand in partner since you've been asleep, but I promise he's been okay.” She beamed at him and he smiled back.

“Glad to see he was in good hands. Or should I say claws?’’ they both laughed at the joke and the three continued on, enjoying the rest of their day before Robin called to make camp.

 

\---------

 

Apparently they would be here for three days, so tents were unpacked and Ricken and Henry offered to share, to save on work and space.

Once they were settled on their pallets and bed rolls Ricken started his quiet questioning.

Henry explained the best way he could without giving anything away, and finished with a firm rejection of any further attempts at Ricken attempting dark magic.

Ricken accepted and after a few moments of silence he scooted closer to Henry until their hands were touching.

He'd been feeling weirdly nervous when thinking about Henry lately. Maribelle told him it was because he liked the other mage and not because he was sick though. So he mulled over a couple ideas in his head before turning to Henry.

“Can I kiss you?”

Henry slowly turned to look at him, his green eyes barely visible in the dying fire light “Do you know how?” He asked, not in a mean way, but because he didn't think the boy had really thought this through.

“Oh. I guess not.” Ricken sounded disappointed.

Henry watched his face fall before leaning over and gently kissing him, letting it sink in before pulling away “Is that okay?’’ he asked, almost fearing Ricken changing his mind about the whole thing.

Ricken only nodded so he did it again and again before Ricken shifted closer and he licked his lips. Prompting Ricken to open them slightly.

Henry rested one hand on his hip, and for once they weren't ice cold. Fingers slipped under his sleep shirt as their tongues slipped together. He pulled Ricken closer but stopped short when Ricken let out a low moan. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt his face flush. If anyone had heard that they would know exactly what was happening in the tent.

“Shh! Do you want someone to hear us!?” he whispered sharply.

“I’m sorry.” came the muffled reply.

“It’s fine. Just shush!” He released his mouth and gave him a quick peck before covering them up again “Now go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow.”

Ricken didn't know what he meant, but snuggled into Henry's warmth and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Henry's slow breathing.

 

\---------

 

The next few nights were met with kisses and tentative touches, sweet words and flushed faces, and small real smiles from Henry that would have shocked everyone else.

“Robin said the next place we’re going is supposed to be really dangerous.” Ricken said as Henry traced small circles into his back.

“Probably. Most of the places we’ve gone have been. Just stay close to Nowi.” Henry hadn't been thrilled when Robin had continued to pair Ricken and Nowi, but with his new partner being Tharja and her interest in dark magic as high as his, he couldn't really complain. Besides, Nowi hadn't let Ricken get hurt yet, so he wasn't all that worried.

 

\---------

 

He should have been worried.

He was amused when Lucina had shown up and shocked Robin and Sumia, since that had been a riot.

He had entertained Morgan's interest in Plegia, and he thought Noire was one of the most fun to tease with her crazy personality which she clearly inherited from Tharja.

He had never really given the whole situation much thought. He was still young. Only slightly older the Ricken and nowhere near thinking about marriage. Or family. Or anything everyone else was being so frantic about.

That was until he was watching the newest girl throw her arms around Nowi.

Her hair was the same shade of red Rickens was.

He had been talking to Ricken about some tome he picked up off a bandit when Nowi and ‘Nah’ came up to them.

His heart had squeezed painfully when they called Ricken away.

He stared at them in shock and put his hand against his heart to ensure he wasn't actually wounded and was just now feeling it, but after feeling Tharja, Robins, and Fredricks eyes on him he forced his smile back on and laughed, moving away from the family. He sat down on a broken piece of wall and three crows landed about him.

Robin approached him cautiously and slowed further as the crow on Henry's leg cawed loudly at his arrival.

“Hey Henry. You okay?”

Henry picked up a stick and poked the dead body in front of him with it “Of CORPSE. Why wouldn't I be? Nya ha!” He laughed at his own joke and turned towards Robin.

Robin's breath caught when he was how empty Henry's eyes were “Just making sure. I know you and Ricken are close.”

“Aw. Here I thought we were being quiet too, but no CAWS for concern. I won't ruffle any feathers.” His eyes drifted to Ricken and Nowi but snapped back to Robin as the tactician stepped closer “I should probably find someone for my friends to eat, lest more come and smother me” He stood and the birds around him scattered.

Robin noticed Henry's hand was dripping blood where one of the birds had scratched him as he stood up to leave “Henry you're bleeding.”

The dark mage looked at his hand unseeing “Oh. So I am.” and he walked away.

Robin watched him for a bit before turning a worried look back to Ricken.

 

\---------

 

Henry was struggling.

Struggling not to imagine his ‘comrades’ in the place of the Risen and bandits he continued to slay.

He tried not to picture Sumia dead instead of the Risen pegasus rider he had just killed. Slowly too, for she was his first curse mark when the battle started. Too bad Risen didn't feel pain, her death would have been fun to watch.

He watch Libra healing a gash on Lon'qu's shoulder and wondered how he would feel if he had inflicted it. Would he feel anything? Would it be like killing the enemy who just fell and that was it? Or would his look of confusion and betrayal make it better? His thoughts were spiraling into dangerous territory just as Tharja nudged him.

“I can feel your malicious intent from across the field. Turn it off.”

Henry shook himself and flashed Tharja a grin.

“Oh and take care of that.” She pointed down at his feet, where a shadow was clutching at his cloak.

He kicked it off and laughed loudly, sending his crows to feed on the fallen. Friend or foe. It didn't matter to the scavengers. He used to limit them to those on the edges so the others wouldn't be disturbed, but this time he felt an extra thrill at a bird landing on a corpse near Nah and starting at the eyes, causing the girl to flinch away.

His laughter seemed to echo in the small valley the battle had taken place in, and everyone felt the hard edge it had taken on.

 

\---------

 

“Is it just me? Or does Henry seem kind of… unstable lately?’’ Lissa asked quietly.

Lissa was in the war tent with Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Fredrick, and Tharja. The topic of Henry's increasingly odd behaviour needing to be discussed.

“He does seem off. Have you noticed any changes?” Fredrick asked Tharja.

“I guess, but he's not acting any different then when he first got here. He's probably tired of playing nice all the time.” She was frustrated with everything too “He’s done nothing he didn't do his first few weeks here. The only reason you find it intolerable now is because he acted like you wanted for a bit. He's being himself. The end.” She moved to leave the tent. She hadn't intended on defending Henry, but she wasn't going to tolerate them acting like they were better. She had almost regretted her words too, that is until Fredrick tried to stop her.

“That's no way to speak to your prince.” He said in a commanding tone.

She turned and looked at them all, before turning her nose up at them “He's not my prince.” and left the tent.

Chrom raised his hand to stop the Knight “Let her go. She's right on all accounts. I'm not her prince, and this IS how Henry was before. Everyone should just keep a watchful eye on him again and hope for the best.”

 

\---------

 

“Looks like a small group of Risen has cropped up nearby. We’re sending a small party to clear them out. Any volunteers?” Robin asked from his spot on top of a barrel.

“You should go Henry. Blow off some steam.” Tharja said from his side.

Henry considered for a few moments “I’ll go.” He said with his usual smile.

“Me too.” Tharja said as well.

Ricken looked ready to volunteer too before Nah latched onto his arm.

Henry's eye twitched, but he gave no other sign of his annoyance.

“Guess ol’ teach will pitch in” Vaike said, and Gregor stood as well “Letting half of team go is no good. Gregor go as well.”

“Great. There's only a few so you four should be fine. Be safe.”

With those parting words the four left.

 

\---------

 

It seemed like Henry had torn every Risen to pieces.

Vaike and Gregor had barely needed to lift their axes, and Tharja had just stood off to the side and leaned against a tree watching.

He felt like he was vibrating as the last body crumpled, he turned to his partner with a huge grin “I feel a HEX of alot stronger now. Get it?” The crow perched on Tharja's shoulder cawed at him in response and he laughed harder.

He was burning. Burning with the urge the kill. Over and over, but instead of Risen, it was Nowi and Nah.

Tharja sensed his shift in mood and glanced towards the mercenaries praying they wouldn't do anything stupid.

She was doubly surprised when there was a loud crack and a gasp of pain. She had half expected him to pull out ruin and destroy them all, but he had turned and punched a tree as hard as he could.

Henry clenched his teeth and hopped on one foot as he gripped his now broken hand “Great Grima that hurts!” He laughed anyway. Better a broken hand then snapping. Visions of his village flashed before his eyes and he squeezed them shut to try and make them stop spinning in front of him.

Tharja gingerly gripped his wrist and inspected his hand. It was bloody and already turning purple and swelling “Definitely broken.” Was her monotone verdict.

Vaike and Gregor just looked at each other before following the cackling mage back to camp.

 

\---------

 

“How did this happen?” Libra looked over Henry's hand, he had certainly done a number on it.

“The idiot did it to himself.” Tharja supplied over Henry's silence.

“Why would you do that?”

Henry barely blinked as Libra poured alcohol over the bleeding cuts “To stop my self.”

“From what?” Libra bandaged his hand as gently as he could.

“From killing everyone.” Henry's tone was dead and his expression blank.

Libra suppressed a shudder at that, and Tharja just rubbed her temples. Keeping tabs on Henry at all times was getting to be too much. He was getting worse too fast.

 

\---------

 

“How did it go?” Robin asked Vaike as he came to report.

“Uhh. Fine I guess. Didn't really do much.”

That caught Robins attention “What do you mean?”

“Henry took them all out himself. Then he went and broke his hand punching a tree, laughed the whole way back. He's a weird kid.” Vaike shifted his weight and rubbed his neck. He didn't like feeling like he was somehow talking behind someone's back.

“Thank you for telling me Vaike.” Robin said sensing his unease. So it would seem Henry was more unstable than they had thought. He would have to get Libras opinion.

 

\---------

 

“What do you think?” Robin asked Libra after seeking out the war monks advice on Henry.

“I'm not too sure. He seems like how he was when he first arrived, if not a bit more tightly wound.”

“Would you be adverse to pairing with him in the next battle? Just to keep an eye on him?”

“I have no objections.”

“Great. Thank you.”

 

\---------

 

In the next three skirmishes, Henry became increasingly ruthless. No one could say he wasn't efficient, but his manner of killing and the joy he seemed to derive from it sent everyone's red flags waving. Robin and Chrom had pulled Ricken aside and asked him to maybe see what was going on. He had readily agreed, but when faced with actually doing it he didn't know how to go about it.

 

\---------

 

“You still have the bone.” It wasn't a question. Tharja stared at Henry over her lunch of bear stew. She was seated across from him and Fredrick, with Libra next to her. She hadn't wanted to corner him, but he was hard to track down when he wanted to be, besides the fact that he could very well snap. She knew that if she didn't though he would avoid the question or deflect it.

“I do.” Henry barely glanced up at her, simultaneously checking his escape routes. He found none.

“Bone?” Fredrick asked, but both mages ignored him.

“Get rid of it.” She had an idea of what it was, and if she was right she was treading on very thin ice.

“I don't think so.” Henry just smiled at her before returning to his lunch.

She slapped the spoon out of his hand “You know it's what's doing this.” Hopefully she wouldn't have to hex him to get it off him “That thing is full of hatred.”

Henry's smile vanished “It's a good reminder.”

“Why use that when there's death at every turn?”

Libra and Fredrick had decided it best to keep quiet.

“I need it”

“You don't. Let it go. It's poisoning you.”

“I thought you would enjoy that.’’

Robin and Chrom were now listening in too.

“You obviously don't know me very well.”

“I could say the same for you.”

He was just going to run in circles it seemed.

“They are getting harder to shake off aren't they? Get rid of it.” She had seen the way the shadows were reaching for him, waiting for him to be off guard to pull him under, and if she was right the bone he held onto belonged to his wolf. While it wasn't her hate that was poisoning him, it did possess the hate of his village. They were evil vengeful spirits feeding on him and his magic. Every time he touched it the hatred seeped out in awful sinking waves, and she was guessing it was the reason he was acting like this “Just listen this once. Please.”

Henry stared at her for a moment before pulling the bone from his pocket and placed it in her outstretched hand gently.

She looked at it for a moment before closing her fist and cursing it to dust.

As soon as the bone disintegrated he felt like he had been slapped in the face. His breath caught like he was being dragged out of ice water and his hands felt like he could finally move them properly again.

Libra had felt the hate dissipate and was relieved, but Fredrick just stared in shock.

“Tharja…” Henry started, but his breathing was off and he didn't know what he could even say.

“I know, that's the last time I save your ass because of your own stupidity.” She said it with a slight smile as she walked away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes the climax and all the nitty gritty sad stuff.  
> Hope you are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!  
> Thanks so much for the Kudos. It really means a lot.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't think it was going to happen! I'm glad it finally did.

The first time Nahs existence flickered the entire company panicked.

Lucina was certain they were from the same time line. Brady was from their time line too and he was fine, so it didn’t make sense that only Nah was going through it.

Why it was happening was the big question. Tiki assured them it wasn’t ‘just a Mankete’ thing while Nowi sobbed endlessly, clinging to the young red head.

Henry knew what the problem was. It wasn’t even a question to him and from where he was standing about three others had the same idea.

He looked up and noticed the sky was beautiful. It must have been the first time since he woke up last month that he’s just stared at the sky.

He walked away after a bit. He didn’t want to hear their theories. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to feel anything.

Ever since Tharja had crushed the bone he had felt empty. The confrontation with Ricken after had left him numb. The mage wanted to stay with him. Be with him. ‘Keep him safe’. As if the monsters lurking in the shadows weren’t inside of him too.

No. He knew why the dragon girl was flickering. He also knew why she was here in the first place.

He wasn’t where any of the kids had come from, and because he was still around, still holding onto Ricken, she wasn’t going to be able to stay.

It all made sense. The Bone. It would have drained him, taken everything until he was completely empty. He was supposed to die. Everything made sense.

He had always rejected everything the Grimleal had tried to beat into him, but he knew. You could never cheat death.

\------- 

“Henry! Please wait.”

Ricken was pleading with him. His hat was skewed and his hair was in a disarray and Henry had to fight the urge to smooth it into place like he had done a hundred times “I can’t. I have to go, Libra needs me and we both know Tharja would hex me to the outer realms and back if I let anything happen to him.” She would do it too.

“I just have a bad feeling about today. Please be careful.”

Henry himself didn’t know if he could stand to part with Ricken. He had had a bad feeling all morning too, but had been trying to brush it off as the blood moon rising which always brought back memories he would rather keep buried “Don’t worry. I wont die a gory death just yet. No curse could ever part us.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly, straightening Rickens hat when he pulled away.

“Do you promise?”

“Promise.” He couldn’t shake the ice that settled in his gut as the oath left his lips, but he smiled and waved before making his way over t Libra making a concentrated effort not to look back. He knew he would see a grieving Nowi with red rimmed hurt filled eyes glaring daggers into him.

“Are you ready for today?” The War Monk asked as he drew his whet stone across his already deadly sharp ax blade.

Henry just shrugged. He didn’t actually know how to answer that question. He didn’t think there was anything that could be done if he wasn’t ready so it didn’t really matter either way “Where’s Tharja?”

“Out with Noire. She’s apparently a nervous wreck.” Libra returned to his ax. Noire was more then capable of handling herself, but he figured they both just liked the excuse to spend time together.

Henry nodded and went in search of the one person he actually considered a friend. He found her walking away from a smiling Noire and figured they had figured out whatever it was that needed figuring out.

“Ready to go?” She tucked her tome under her arm once she reached Henry.

“Yes, but I need a favor.”

Tharja narrowed her eyes “What would that be?”

“Robin did the funeral death plans back when I was sick and I never got around to telling him what I needed.”

“Then go tell him.”

“He’s busy with Chrom.” He mostly just didn’t want to see the tactician.

“He probably figures you would want whatever it is Grimleal, or any other Plegians would want.” She made to turn when he grasped her wrist.

“No. make sure he knows to burn my body. Don’t let them put me in the ground.” He wanted to shake her until she understood. He couldn’t go in the ground. He couldn’t rot there.

“Henry what is going on?” He was starting to freak her out.

“Just promise me.” He grabbed her shoulders in desperation for her to just agree.

“I promise. What is this about?”

He dropped his hands back to his sides in relief and let out a shaky laugh “Nothing. Its nothing. I’m just making sure someone knows. Just in case.”

She gave him a skeptical look but she didn’t know if this was normal weird or weird weird. It was hard to tell sometimes “Well you could always tell him yourself.” She pointed out finally.

“I know, but I trust you to make sure.” He gave her a small real smile and squeezed her hand before returning to Libra.

\------- 

The battle was one of the worst yet. Risen were everywhere. He almost lost Libra twice, but wasable to explode the head of the Risen that was making to beat the war monk over the head with his own Mend staff with a well placed thunder, accidently splintering the staff to pieces with the risen.

He actually felt bad about it too. Libra was really proud of his healing abilities and he knew Mend staffs cost an arm and a leg. He would have to replace it for him once they made it to the next town.

\------- 

He didn’t think it was ever going to end.

By the time it seemed to be over they were off a bit from the company, picking off the stragglers.

The rush was wearing off and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a week. He did a once over of Libra and when he deemed him in one piece he sank to his knees.

Why was his side hurting so bad?

 

Libra had turned back to the blonde mage when he heard him fall a bit. He wanted to see his family but Henry had saved his life multiple times that day and if he had to carry him back to the convoy he would.

He wasn’t expecting to see a hole the size of his fist in Henrys side “Sweet Naga!” he moved to grab his rod, but remembered it was in pieces, broken by the very person who currently needed it most.

 

Henry felt the hole and knew it wasn’t something they could slap a bandage on and he could walk off with a cool scar and a story that grew every time he told it.

How could he not have noticed? It was a hole.

He wanted to ask if Libra could see through it, but his stricken look made him swallow it down.

Libra dropped to his knees in front of him “I’ll get Lissa. Stay here and keep your eyes open.”

The hands seemed heavy on his shoulders and Henry grabbed his robe when the monk tried to stand “Don’t. She doesn’t need to see this.” He must have gotten hit in the head too. His fingers weren’t working right. That or it was the blood loss. At this point it could be either.

He watched Libra look around frantically before slumping into his grey robes. The hole didn’t even hurt anymore. It should probably be hurting “Tell Ricken I’m sorry I broke my promise.” He tried to say as Libra laid him down and cradled him close. He was pretty sure his words were slurred but Libras heartbeat was so loud he couldn’t hear properly. Or was that his?

“I can call for him.”

Libra looked like he may cry. He didn’t want him to cry “He shouldn’t see. It needs to be... it has to be... it has too or she... wont stay...” He knew the words he should be saying but something wasn’t right.

The sky was so blue today. His eyes fell to the tree line but he didn’t see his crows. They must have known.

“Tharja... promised... please don’t let them... they can’t bury me... burn it... “His lungs felt like fire. The heart beat must be his. It was so loud “Tell him... I’m sorry...” He felt something wet land on his cheek as Libra nodded “Its so dark” He shuddered one more breath out before closing his eyes to the beautiful black.

“Henry. HENRY!” Libra wanted to shake him. Keep him here. He knew no concoction would help. No Mend would close a wound this size. He couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted too. He hugged Henrys body to him, sending prayers to Naga to guide him safely.

\-------  

The fire that burned that night cast its dancing shadows across the grief stricken faces of Ricken and Tharja, both of them looking up as it seemed every crow in the nearby forest took flight.

 

Ricken clutched the blood stained tome to his chest and tried not to break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Sorry about that?   
> It was a lot of back and forth on whether to have Libra or Ricken be with Henry in the end, but I figured that if I held someone I loved while they died in my arms I would never recover. And Ricken needed to have a chance to. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry this one took so long, but I was trying a different way of getting stuff written out and let me tell you it didn't work out.   
> I'm sad this one is over, but I'm also happy to be finished, and man, sorry about that ending. It wasn't planned to be that way but I've been listening to some sad music. In the end it was very cathartic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The whole thing is done being physically written out, I just have to type it up. I hope you stick around for the rest!


End file.
